Doctor Who vs The PacGhosts
by psychicshipping
Summary: Summary inside


**OK, so this came into existance because I had to write down a dream I had for an English seminar. I liked it enough that I'm giving it to all of you. So, this is basically what the title says. The Doctor and the Pac-Ghosts meet up and interesting things insue. Now, as this was originally a dream and it contains one of my characters from my story Dimension Travelers I must tell you... THIS IS NOT CANNON FOR MY OTHER STORIES. But if you have any questions about specifics then read my first story: Dimension Travelers 1: pokemon world. This is in mine/David's POV.**

* * *

*Drip, drip drip* "So, you made it after all." The voice of a figure hidden in the shadows came loud and clear.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world; Doctor." I replied with my nose wrinkled against the smell of the sewers. "But I have to question your choice of meeting places."

"Sorry, I forgot your kind have such sensitive noses." The Doctor replied with a sheepish grin, stepping out of the shadows. He was clad in his usual trench coat and tie. I could tell the tenth Doctor hadn't really forgotten.

"Well excuse me for being a Pokémorph." I snipped, "Now tell me why you called me here."

"Alright, no need to be so grouchy. I called you here because I'm having some problems." *SMASH*

"I'm guessing that's one of those problems?" I presumed and then a bright orange ghost floated around a corner and then stared at us. "Is that Clyde?!"

"You know him?" The Doctor questioned as I felt a chill go up my spine.

"Sometimes, I wonder how smart you really are Time Lord. Haven't you ever heard of Pac-Man?" I ribbed him

"Big yellow dot that goes around eating smaller yellow dots? Chased by ghosts?" The Doctor questioned

"That's the one. The orange ghost is named Clyde." At the sound of his name the ghost began to fly forward with a ghostly *swish*.

"RUN!" The Doctor yelled and until we knew what was going on, that was the best course of action.

"Where's the TARDIS?!" I shouted and then my radio turned on with Zebrahead's 'In This World'. Why it's playing that song now is beyond me. That stupid radio has always had a mind of its own.

"It should be right where I left it, near the manhole!" The Doctor called back, but something about the way he said it worried me. Sure enough, when we got to the manhole, there was nothing there.

"How much you wanna bet the ghosts took your TARDIS? You really should learn to turn on your security." I scolded the Time Lord

"Well how would I know _video game characters_ would be going after my TARDIS?" The Doctor snapped back, and he had a fair point. "How would you feel if those monsters from Dig-Dug stole your Arwing?" Ouch. That's hitting me where I live.

"And it's not even your job to go around beating up bad guys from parallel realities." I conceded, "So, do you know when these ghosts started popping up; or where for that matter?"

"Well that would be a moot point if someone like the Carrionites were behind this." The Doctor pointed out and then dug out his sonic screwdriver. "Let's see if I can find some kind of energy signature. We might even be able to find my TARDIS." After a minute of scanning, he came up empty.

"I might be able to track the TARDIS from scent." I suggested and after a few moments caught the scent of anti-matter and tachyons. That could only be the TARDIS! "I've got the scent, follow me." Eventually we followed the trail to an old abandoned warehouse.

"It's always the abandoned warehouses, isn't it?" The Doctor mused

"Or the abandoned church… actually, we usually end up in trouble at an abandoned anything." I remarked

"At least we're not discriminatory." The Doctor joked and we walked in. Of course, the doors closed behind us.

"Do you think these might be the new Krillitane?" I asked

"Not unless they've been getting very friendly with those of the Land of Fiction Beings." The Doctor replied

"Then here's hoping we haven't been caught up by some psychic pollen." I quipped and we followed the TARDIS's scent right to, what seemed to be, a solid floor.

"Do they think we're that stupid?" The Doctor wondered before using his sonic screwdriver to open the hidden door. We rushed down the stairs and found all of the ghosts with the TARDIS about to disappear into a crack! On the other side of the crack we saw the Ghost Witch. There wasn't a second to lose and just as Kajiura Yuki's 'Bloody Rabbit' turned on my radio I punched Blinky in his ghostly face.

"You fools, you dare oppose the Ghost Witch?!" The Ghost Witch shrieked

"You know they're crazy when they refer to themselves in the third person." I quipped as I kicked Inky. The other two ghosts couldn't hold the TARDIS and their hands got crushed.

"We've got to close that rift!" The Doctor shouted as he got to his TARDIS. "Send the ghosts back through first!" I proceeded to do just that. I punched Clyde and he flew right into the Ghost Witch and then kicked Pinky into Inky and they both went through. Finally, I picked up Blinky and threw him through the rift.

"I'm done out here Doctor!" I shouted and the Doctor entered the TARDIS and as the familiar *Whoosh* began the rift started to shrink.

"NO! The key to the ultimate power is mine!" The Ghost Witch screamed and she tried to get through the closing rift.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you just take his TARDIS?!" I shouted and sent a fire ball right at her. A few *Whoosh* later and the rift was closed for good on a still screaming Ghost Witch.

"That was fun!" The Doctor chirped from the TARDIS doors. I had to resist the urge to hit him.

"One of these days, you'll wish you kept your security engaged." I grumbled

"What, are the big bad Daleks going to try and take my TARDIS?" The Doctor taunted, but before I could answer I woke up.


End file.
